truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. C
Mr. C or "Ch0" is a codeword for a computer virus that invaded and clinged to The True Mirror. He was first conceived as a virus from another forum, Fire Emblem Online, who signed up cleverly disguised as a bot called Mr. C. However, it was clear that his human persona was nothing more than a clever ruse. Life before The True Mirror Ch0 was created in a laboratory, designed as the ultimate virus to invade forums. He has been equiped with many automated messages, making it seem as if he is a human member, although a quick tap of his IP number reveals his ICQ, which is that of the common virus. However, before The True Mirror Forums he lurked on various other websites including Fire Emblem Online. His father is rumoured to be the common Trojan Horse virus, but the way in which Ch0 attaches itself to a forum is closer to that of a worm. He has a sister virus who he dislikes, although the creator of both of them is unknown to all. Life on The True Mirror Ch0 is a virus that preys on the weak. Any computer issue that a member has, Ch0 instantly homes in on and belittles, before providing help. This seems the opposite of what a virus should do, but any help that is followed gives Ch0 a portion of one's soul. He is known as The Dark Harbinger and has already grafted the souls of many of the deceased members. He uses uncommon technical appliances, favouring social networking services few have heard of over the mainstream. His criminal background includes a vast repetoire of infected forums. Once Ch0 has attached himself to a forum, such as The True Mirror, he will remain for as long as it takes for the forum and it's members to die. Symptoms of the Ch0 virus The Ch0 virus has the following symptoms: *a sudden fever (a high body temperature of 38°C/100.4°F or above), and *a sudden cough. Other symptoms may include: *headache, *tiredness, *chills, *aching muscles, *limb or joint pain, *diarrhoea or stomach upset, *sore throat, *runny nose, *sneezing, or *loss of appetite. *anger and resentment *fear and loathing *erectile dysfunction and death Those infected with the Ch0 virus will begin to become very angry at the human race. This is soon followed by an immense passion to take this anger out on everyone, and an inhumane lust for blood. Romantic involvement with Miss Muffin Miss Muffin and Ch0 have been shackled at the hip for all eternity. Being a confectionary product, Miss Muffin was easily infected. He gave her a yeast infection, as she is a muffin and he is horny. The two of them must not be confused; Miss Muffin is indeed a human, and thus it leaves people wondering just how she is in a relationship with a computer virus. It is clear though, that the (cyber)sex is amazing, and that the road ahead is brighter than ever. The two see one another whenever possible and especially enjoy infecting other forums with their addictive behaviour. As a twosome, they are twice as deadly. Death On 10th October 2009 it was revealed that he was brutally murdered by Miss Muffin in a serious feud. She had this to say when caught: I killed him, dragged him in my suitcase all the way from his house to the station, hopped on a train, then found a nice sandy spot near the harbour and started digging. A memorial service will be held soon. Miss Muffin is currently in police custody until her execution date is confirmed.